Bye, Hello first love
by Tong Sampah Seventeen
Summary: selamat tinggal cinta pertama, selamat datang cinta pertama [Seoksoo] [Genderswitch] #LoveAtFirstSight #ProjectSatuTemaTSSVT #BrieApel


_selamat tinggal cinta pertama, selamat datang cinta pertama._

* * *

 **Bye, Hello First Love**

 _by : Brie Apel_

Lee Seokmin | Hong Jisoo | First Sight | Genderswitch | Hurt | Romance

* * *

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian." _yeoja_ berwajah lembut itu tersenyum pada sepasang mempelai yang baru saja keluar dari tempat pernikahan mereka.

"Jisoo-ya." sang pengantin wanita melepaskan tanganya yang sedari tadi mengapit lengan sang mempelai pria. Dan memeluk _yeoja_ yang dipanggilnya dengan nama Jisoo tersebut.

"Hei.. kenapa menangis?" Jisoo melepaskan pelukan _yeojya_ tersebut, ia menghapus air mata yang sang mempelai wanita sambil tersenyum. Namun mereka tau, senyum Jisoo bukanlah senyum menenangkan yang biasa Jisoo berikan. Itu senyum penuh rasa kepedihan.

" _Mianhae_..." lirih si mempelai wanita. Jisoo mengelengkan kepala.

" _Aniya_.." kata itu yang selalu Jisoo ucapkan saat ia meminta maaf.

"Jisoo-ya.." sang mempelai pria mendekati kedua wanita tersebut. Jisoo memberikan senyumnya, namun si mempelai pria tau, itu bukan senyum yang biasa Jisoo berikan padanya.

"Berbahagialah _oppa_." Jisoo segera berbalik, tak ingin lebih lama lagi berada ditempat itu. "Aku pergi.. _annyeong_..." dan tangis si mempelai wanita tak dapat dibendung lagi, hingga si wanita jatuh terduduk melihat bahu Jisoo yang bergetar menjauh.

Si pria segera menghampiri wanita yang sudah syah menjadi istrinya tersebut dan memeluknya.

'Mianhae Jisoo-ya.' batin si pria sembari memandang punggung Jisoo yang menjauh.

.

Pria berjas hitam itu segera melangkah menjauh, mengikuti langkah Jisoo yang masih terisak sembari berjalan. Ia masih diam sembari mengikuti Jisoo hingga wanita itu berhenti di taman dan terduduk di salah satu bangku taman.

Bahu Jisoo masih naik turun, menandakan ia masih menangis. Pria itu menjadi iba, ia tidak ingin sang wanita menjadi sakit akhirnya karena terlalu banyak menangis.

Dengan gugup pria itu duduk disamping Jisoo dan mengulurkan sapu tanganya. Jisoo sedikit terkejut saat melihat sebuah sapu tangan dihadapnaya. Ia mendongak dan melihat seorang pria dengan hidung mancung sedang tersenyum sembari menyodorkan sapu tangannya.

"Jangan menangis lagi." pria itu menyodorkan sapu tanganya saat Jisoo hanya menatapnya, dengan ragu Jisoo menerima sapu tangan itu dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Gomawo.. tapi kau siapa?" Jisoo menatap pria disampinga penasaran.

Si pria tersenyum, mengambil sapu tangan di tangan Jisoo dan menghapus air mata yang masih bersiap turun dari mata indah Jisoo. Jisoo terdiam, sedikit terkejut, orang ini kenapa begitu baik padanya.

"Aku Seokmin, sepupu dari pria yang menikah tadi." ujar pria bernama Seokmin tersebut.

"Ah.. lalu kenapa kau begitu baik? Kita tidak saling kenal kan?" Tanya Jisoo penasaran.

"Aku tau kau, semuanya.. siapa namamu, kuliah di jurusan apa, hobimu apa, semua aku tahu." balas Seokmin.

Jisoo mengerejapkan matanya, kenapa tiba-tiba orang ini megatakan hal yang aneh?

"Nuna tidak usah takut, aku tidak bermaksud jahat kok." ujar Seokmin saat melihat Jisoo seperti takut kepadanya. "Ingat dengan gelang itu, yang diberikan hyung?" Seokmin menunjuk gelang dengan hiasan kucing dan inisial huruf 'hjs' di pergelangan tangan Jisoo. "Aku yang berikan, hyung bahkan tidak tau kalau nuna suka kucing." ujar Seokmin lagi.

Jisoo tiba-tiba pusing, dan pikiranya melayang saat pria yang baru saja menikah tadi memberikan sebuah hadiah padanya. Memang kakak sepupu Seokmin tidak bilang kalau gelang itu darinya, Jisoo saja yang menganggap itu hadiah dari pria yang menjadi cinta pertamanya.

"Hyung bukan cinta pertamamu nuna.. aku lah cinta pertamamu..." ujar Seokmin pecaya diri.

" _Nde_? Bagaimana bisa?" Heran Jisoo.

Seokmin hanya tersenyum, tidak mungkin ia bilang kalau istri dari hyungnya cerita, Jisoo masih bersedih atas pernikahan kedua orang yang berharga untuknya tersebut.

"Pokoknya aku lah cinta pertama mu nuna.." Jisoo cemberut, pemuda yang kemungkinan lebih muda darinya itu begitu keras kepala.

"Tidak mau! Kita baru pertama bertemu bagaimana bisa kau cinta pertamaku!" Jisoo menolak peryataan Seokmin, dan pemuda itu tak sakit hati mendengar penolakan Jisoo.

"Mulai sekarang.. kau harus percaya nuna.. akulah cinta pertamamu.." Seokmin kembali berujar yakin. Dan Jisoo hanya menatap pemuda itu aneh.

"Terserah"

.

.

.

 **The end**

A/n:

Au ah ini apaan...

Seterah ada yang review apa kagak..

Typo itu seni, jadi maklumin aja yak, aq lgi males ngeedit..

Gaje.. emang yg bikin juga gaje..

Ini cuma hiburan semata...

Yang ngerasa mirip..

Mungkin kamu juga bagian dari masa lalu akyu..

Oke sip..

Sekian..


End file.
